High School with the Koopalings
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: The Koopalings go to Koopa High School where there are things to come. They meet new people, teachers and they get in lots of trouble. Great job T-T peeplez
1. chapter 1

**OMFG MEH 1ST HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC! Wait WAT. Anyways enough of that... i'm back at it again and i will accept any OC's. I have my own tho so... yeah XD. If you have an OC person, fill out da form.**

 **Name:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Crush:**

 **Gender:**

 **Bff/Enemy:**

 **Other: (I'm kinda too lazy to do the rest of the form lol XD.)**

Chapter 1: New School

September 2nd, Tuesday, was the day the Koopalings went to their new school in the Darklands of Koopa Kingdom.

"...So far so-..." Ludwig started but to be interupted by a screech.

"GGGGGGAAAAAH!!!!!!" A voice screeched a few hallways away.

"RUN!" Iggy screamed as he ran to the bathrooms.

A girl ran over to Roy and cryed as the other girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So... did you REALLY mean that?" The other girl asked suspiciously.

"No! I'm real sorry! Don't crush me." The girl slightly cryed.

"Oh fine... i won't. But promise me you will never do that ever again." The other girl smiled with suspense.

"Ok." The girl sighed.

"...Um... what are your names?" Larry asked the two girls.

"My name is Emerald." Emerald smiled.

Emerald had blonde hair in a ponytail. She had black eyes. She had green rimmed glasses with some tape in the middle of the glasses. She was wearing a lime green shirt with blue shorts and all white sneakers.

"I'm Chelsea." Chelsea smiled. Chelsea had black layered hair with orange highlights. She had green eyes that would sparkle every time she had a crush or has a crush. She was wearing a blue and blackish moon shirt with some jacket on. She also had on a skort on with blue flats.

"You guys new?" Emerald had asked.

"Yeah. We are new." Larry said softly.

"Oh looks like Larry is turning soft." Roy laughed.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP." Larry shouted back.

The rest of the Koopalings groaned and pulled Larry back so he won't start a fight while Roy kept taunting and laughed with his arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry of that. Anyways... i'm Ludwig Von Koopa the oldest koopaling. That's Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy and Morton." Ludwig said introducing the rest of the Koopalings.

Emerald had toke out some chips and ate some as Ludwig talked about pianos and other stuff he likes.

"C'mon guys let's go the homeroom." Chelsea suggested sighing.

Everyone groaned and nodded as they all went to homeroom with Mr. Luigi.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

After 2 hours later it was time to go to their next classes. So they went outside and looked at their schedules.

"I have science..." Chelsea groaned.

"I HAVE ART!" Emerald jumped.

Chelsea, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Wendy had Science with Ms. Rosalina while Emerald, Iggy, Larry, Roy, and Morton had Art with Mrs. Flurrie. Everyone had went their separate ways.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *GASP* More of meh OC characters are here! Meet Emily Woods, Tyler Willams, and Jessie Andreson. You all know Emerald Sky and Chelsea J'Sun. You can get your own OCs in here too.**

Chapter 2: New Friends

As the Koopalings and the others were at their classes they stumbled upon three other people while in class.

"Ugh... let's hope no one talks to me in this Art class..." Emily sighed as she was cautious about the people.

Everyone came in the room and choose their seats.

"Hi! My name is Larry. That's Iggy, Roy, Morton, and Emerald. What's your name?" Larry said and introduced.

"..." Emily glared.

"Do you talk?" Larry asked.

"...Fuck no... not to you." Emily growled.

As Emily stared at Larry she turned around and ignored the group.

"Hi everyone! Today we will learn the ways of art." Mrs. Flurrie said while flipping her hair.

"Wanna talk about video games? Iggy asked Emily.

"Sure..." Emily sighed smiling at Iggy.

' _This is gonna be a long school year..._ ' Emily thought.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So... where do we go?" Ludwig asked.

"We're going to science. A.K.A the worst class ever!" Chelsea groaned as she frowned.

"Well while we are walking to science class let's play a game i made up." Chelsea smirked.

"What's the name of it...?" Ludwig asked while scared.

"ACCENTS!!!" Chelsea jumped.

"Alright you do a british accent..." Chelsea started.

"Vell i alveady have an azzent on me." Ludwig said in a british accent.

"OMG THAT WAS AMAZING!" Chelsea squealed.

"T-t-thank y-you." Ludwig blushed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

After they arrived at the science class, they saw 2 students having a conversation with the teacher laughing and enjoying it.

"I always loved your character in any game your in Rosalina." Jessie said happily.

"Thank you Jessie." Rosalina smiled.

"HEY! What about me?!" Tyler screamed.

"You'll be in our next science experiments!" Jessie playfully giggled.

Jessie turned to the door and groaned.

"Oh gawd... the plain newbies..." Jessie groaned.

"Oh be quiet Jessie! I'm not a newbie." Chelsea stared.

Everyone toke their students and Ms. Rosalina started class.

"Uh! Miss Rosalina!" Lemmy shouted raising his hand.

"Yes Lemmy?" Rosalina asked.

"Can i go to the bathroom?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes..." Rosalina sighed.

Lemmy thanked Rosalina and ran off to the bathroom holding his bladder real hard trying not to leak.

"We want to do an experimental project." Tyler and Jessie said.

"Ok. Start now! Make your own potion." Rosalina smirked.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The 2 groups came back with new friends in their group.

"We made a new friend!" Emerald squealed.

"Sup." Emily greeted.

"We made **2** new friends!!!!" Chelsea jumped.

"Hi." Jessie said.

"Hello people." Tyler said.

"Well let's go home..." Larry suggested while his hand was covering his yawns.

As the other koopas got their stuff out their lockers and left, the Koopalings went outside and waved. The others did too and they all went their separate ways as the day ended.

 **By the way, for the OCs, here is their characters:**

 **Emily has blue eyes with brown hair. She wears a black shirt with the Ying-Yang symbol on it. She also wears light blue demin jeans.**

 **Jessie has gray eyes and braided black hair. She wears a tank top that's red with black jeans with rips in them.**

 **Tyler has dark blue eyes with a burgundy mohawk. He wears a skull shirt with black shorts and red flats.**

 **I wish i had owned the Koopalings if i did... BWOHAHAHA**


	3. chapter 3

**I have nothing to say... but i will say this...** **this is a love** **chapter.**

Chapter 3: New Crushes

Today was the School Dance at Koopa High. Everyone was excited to see their crushes and stuff like that. All except for 1 person. Everyone was outside of the gym. With their crushes... of course.

"Oh brother. It's the lame school dance of the new school year..." Sarah sighed and groaned.

"Ain't you excited Sarah?!" Chelsea jumped while holding Larry's hand.

"Hell nah! Especially that... there's gonna be a masked murderer around here." Sarah said.

"Your just pissed cuz' you can't get no boy." Iggy smirked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAGGOT!!!!!!! I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND HE'S WAY BETTER THAN YOU. MR. FAG FOUR EYES!!!!!!!" Sarah shouted.

Every koopa at the gym stood there in stock than they all started to roast Iggy.

"Sorry bro but... OOOOH YOU GOT ROASTED!!!!" Larry screamed as he acted like the crowd.

"Now that is just mean!" Lemmy said laughing a little.

"FINE BE LIKE THAT FUCKERS!!!" Iggy screamed running away from the crowd.

Ludwig shrugged his arms, wondering what happened. Then Mrs. Toadstool (Peach) came.

"Everyone back to your homeroom. Dance is canceled." Peach said closing the doors of the gym.

Ludwig sighed happily and skipped back to homeroom. While everyone groaned and frowned and went back to homeroom.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why is the dance canceled? Even though i don't care..." Ludwig asked Emerald.

"I don't know... and i don't care." Emerald said while putting on her ear phones.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Every other koopa was at home and the Koopalings were at the castle eating supper before going to bed.

"So how was school?" Bowser asked while shoving steak in his mouth.

"Awesome!" Everyone cheered except for Iggy.

"Oh? Iggy, why didn't you say anything? What's wrong?" Clawdia asked Iggy.

"...I got... roasted." Iggy said sadly.

Everybody at the table laughed, snickered, and giggled as Iggy threw his food on the floor and stomped upstairs.

"Look what you guys done. You made Iggy mad." Ludwig, Clawdia, and Bowser stared while pouting.

The other Koopalings stood up and had put their plates in the sink as Ludwig, Clawdia, and Bowser did the same. Ludwig ran upstairs to Iggy's room and comforted him. Everyone else went upstairs and went to their rooms.

"Well don't listen to them..." Ludwig ended as he went to his room.

"Ok." Iggy sighed turning off the lights.

 **I wonder what will happen next...**


	4. chapter 4

**Murder chapter and here are the couples i guess by the way some of my new OC characters are in love too:**

 **Chelsea X Larry, Iggy X Emerald, Sarah X Tyler, Emily X Ludwig, Roy X Jessie, and Morton and Lemmy have no crush.**

Chapter 4: A murder crime.

A brand new day for everybody at Koopa high. But a murder changed everything and anything. It started outside after Connections when a girl by the name of Crystal came outside and a Emo boy by the name of Jorden was reading a boy of " _How to kill innocent koopas..._ " and he helt a knife in his hand.

"Mmhm... perfect! Now all i need to do is to find someone innocent." Jorden snickered.

"What the...?! That boy is trying to kill innocent koo-" Crystal whimped as Jorden came up to her and covered her mouth.

"Don't remember anything." Jorden said holding a forget lighter making Crystal forget what happened.

As Crystal stood there helpless, Jorden had sliced her up from the head to the toes not leaving a scene. He dragged her toward the woods and covered the scene with a blanket.

"Gheeheehee... my plan worked." Jorden laughed evilly.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

From the hallways were Larry and Lemmy talking when the 2 koopas stumbled upon the entrance to a blanket and Jorden on a wall.

"What the hell? There is a blanket on the floor outside." Larry had stoped and stared pointing over to the scene.

"Let's go see it!" Lemmy smiled anxiously and eagerly.

Larry and Lemmy ran outside to see a blanket outside near the door. Lemmy pulled the blanket back slowly and they saw blood.

"PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK, PUT... IT... BACK... LEMMY!!!!!" Larry screehed backing away as Lemmy threw it back where it was.

"Welp... let's go back inside before anytging get's even werider." Lemmy suggested as Larry nodded walking inside the school.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone else were in the cafeteria eating lunch and so was Larry and Lemmy.

"Where were you guys and what happened?" Roy asked.

"I think someone got murdered and we were near the entrance to the school." Lemmy answered.

Everyone's eyes got wide except for Larry while they dumped their trays and went to their next class. Larry and Lemmy sighed going their next class while everybody else were in their next class doing whatever.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright class it's time for gymnastics!" Mr. Mario announced turning on Pandora to the song " _The final countdown_." Girls started to scream and they were off doing flips and stuff like that.

"Girls these days..." Lemmy sighed.

"I know right! So in to gymnastics classes." Iggy agreed as they both went their lockers then came back to homeroom and chilled.


	5. chapter 5

**Omg Ludwig gets a letter from a crossed over character from Nintendo (not Sega lol).**

Chapter 5: A secret admirer's letter to Ludwig

It was Saturday so the Koopalings do not have to go to school but something to someone did happen. Emeralda a inkling girl had sent Ludwig a letter.

"What's this?" Ludwig asked picking the letter up.

Ludwig went to his room, jumped on his bed and opened the letter and here's what it said.

Emeralda's Letter

 _Dear_ _Ludwig Von Koopa,_

 _I had a thought about you and just to tell ya i... love... you. Everything about you is just amazing. I love your personality, character, voice, symphonies, talent, and other things like that. If you got the letter please answer this question but first let me tell ya how i feel. I love you like i said before and will you be my boyfriend?_ ** _Yes or No?_**

 _Your admirer, Emeralda_

"Oh my gosh!" Ludwig gasped in shock and excitement.

"OMG YES I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND EMERALDA!!!!!" Ludwig squealed.

"Hey Luddi, can you quiet down please?" Clawdia said softly.

"Sorry mom..." Ludwig sighed.

Clawdia went downstairs to Kammy and Kamek and she asked a question to them. While that happened, Ludwig signed the letter with a yes. He put the letter back in it's position (a paper airplane) and flew it back to where it came from (obviously Inkopolis).

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Two hours later

"Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy! GUESS WHAT I GOT?!!" Ludwig screamed while gasping for breath.

"Um... a cock...?" Larry suggested while giggling.

"Hell nah!" Ludwig growled. "That's gay!" He continued.

"A letter from a girl?" Iggy asked.

"Yes and how do you know...?" Ludwig asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I saw through my window." Iggy answered.

"THAT... is creepy." Lemmy said backing away from Iggy.

Iggy chased Lemmy downstairs as Ludwig grabed Larry's mohawk and a pillow and Ludwig smacked Larry with the pillow.

"I'm sorry Ludwig!!!" Larry screamed as he squirmed.

Larry striked back a counter attack. Larry had made a projectile piss at Ludwig's face and Ludwig had let him go but let out a huge fart after. The two coughed and backed up.

"Disgusting." Larry muttered.

"Gross." Ludwig muttered as well.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was 8:35 and the Koopalings and Bowser Jr went to sleep. The koopas downstairs turned off every single thing. Clawdia and Bowser fell asleep while Kamek slept and Kammy cleaned a little in the basement.


	6. chapter 6

**I got nothing XD.** **Derpo. MEEEEEEERRRR.**

Chapter 6: Ludwig's date comes over

After school was over and the Koopalings were at the castle (home) chilling, a ring from the doorbell triggered Ludwig to open the door.

"I wonder who that is..." Ludwig sighed as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi! I'm Emeralda." Emeralda introduced herself.

Ludwig got so nervous and happy to see Emeralda. He forgot to use the bathroom though so he accidentally pissed on himself.

"Oh shit i pissed." Ludwig muttered staring at his pants.

"I didn't know Ludwig pisses on himself that often." Larry smirked.

"He doesn't." Iggy corrected Larry.

"No dumbass not like that. It's a joke." Larry sighed while smacking Iggy.

"Can youz not take jokez?" Roy asked in a geto mood.

"I don't know can i?" Iggy laughed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

2 minutes later

"You ok in there?" Emeralda peeked a little though the bathroom door while Ludwig was changing his pants.

"Yeah... i'm fine." Ludwig muttered.

All of the other Koopalings and Bowser Jr had spyed on Ludwig and were going to scare him.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the dining room

"So... where are you from Emeralda?" Ludwig asked Emeralda.

"I came from Inkopolis. It's a wonderful city. You gotta go there!" Emeralda explained.

"NO!!!!" Larry acted as if Ludwig had hesitated to say Yes.

"Wait what?!" Emeralda gasped.

"That wasn't m-!" Ludwig screamed really shocked but he got interupted by Emeralda.

"I can't belive you don't wanna go to Inkopolis!!!!" Emeralda cried as she slamed her hands on the table.

Emeralda ran off sadly as Ludwig sat there pissed and his other siblings laughed.

"What a hoe. She cries for no reasonable answer. She is such a spoiled child and a hoe. She needs some damn milk..." Ludwig muttered angrily.

"I hate Inkling girls anyways..." Ludwig sighed as he went upstairs.

"Teeheehee!!! Ludwig got pranked!" Wendy giggled.

"Yeah.. my Wendy!" Larry and Roy smiled.

The two stared at each other angrily and Wendy stomped on Roy's hand.

"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS!!!!" Roy shouted.

"That's what you get for staring at me." Larry snickered.

"Think again." Roy pointed.

"Wha-!" Larry screamed as his hand also got stomped by Wendy.

"OWAH!" Larry shouted as well.

"I don't like both of you... I like no one." Wendy exclaimed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Koopalings went to school tomorrow but they had to sleep before tomorrow came.

"Good night kids!" Clawdia and Bowser said happily.


	7. chapter 7

**This chapter is gonna be so funny. Watch meh XD.**

Chapter 7: Pool party disaster

Everyone at the school went to the pool the school bought.

"This'll be the best pool party EVEA!!" A koopa said.

"Oh sure it will. I bet there will be a disaster of some sort." Ludwig smirked while crossing his arms.

"How do you know what's gonna happen and what won't?!" Larry asked.

"It's simple..." Ludwig paused.

Ludwig had let out a massive burp that shoke the whole ground. Then Ludwig had made a long... projectile piss that went up in the air as if he was a fountain. After that, he farted so loud at shoke the ground again.

"Holy shells!" Larry laughed as he fell on the floor.

All the girls turned to Ludwig and stared.

"I thought Ludwig von Koopa was intelligent and he had manners." A girl koopa stared.

"Well that wouldn't be the Ludwig i know that is my brother!" Wendy smiled.

"Ahh that was so good..." Ludwig moaned with pleasure while the others laughed, snickered, and giggled on the floor and standing up.

"...Who are you laughing at...?" Ludwig finally said.

"Guess who!" Iggy shouted.

"Me?" Ludwig asked.

The other Koopalings nodded as they stared at his cock.

"ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT????!!!!" Ludwig growled covering his cock.

"No we ain't gay." Roy grinned.

"Ok then..." Ludwig muttered angrily.

"Someone's a grouch." Lemmy suggested rolling his eyes.

"Don't start Lemmy." Larry whispered.

All the girls and boys went in the pool and swam and did stuff.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

All of the boys swan towards the girls as the girls talked about girl stuff. Larry had pissed in the water and so did the other boys. Soon after that, the boys all burped in the girls' ears and made bubbly farts, causing the girls to jump out the pool.

"And still out!" Lemmy giggled.

"EWWWWWWAH BOYS!!!! Wendy and several other girls squealed not pleased.

"What's wrong with us handsome boys like us?" Roy and Tyler asked.

"EVERY THING!" The girls screamed running away from the boys.

The boys all shrugged and got out of the pool. They all changed out of their trunks and bikinis. Everyone then went to class and toke their stuff with them.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the gym

"Do 5 laps!!" Mr. Mario announced blowing his whistle.

The girls and boys all ran some chilled on the wall.

"I hate gym..." Jessie groaned.

"Same here." Chelsea groaned as well.


	8. chapter 8

**Ludwig kept a dirty little secret from good o'l Bowser XD. What a jerk! Just kidding lol i'm a fricking fan girl of Ludwig i would ever call him a "Jerk.**

Chapter 8: A secret of Ludwig

Ludwig sat at his desk in his computer chair thinking about his mother.

"Maybe i should've told dad that his wife had died recently. Then again he wouldn't belive me." Ludwig said softly.

"What'cha talkin' bout'?" Roy barged in sitting on a chair.

"Nothing..." Ludwig softly whispered.

As Ludwig denied to tell Roy the secret, Roy got bored so he left out of the room. Ludwig went downstairs and talked to Bowser.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

2 hours later

"So basically you hid this secret from me and NEVER told me?" Bowser said shocked.

"Yeah basically..." Ludwig sighed sadly trying to hold back his tears.

"Well Ludwig my son, it's all fi-" Bowser said but he got stoped to Larry staring at him demonicly.

"Uh dad? I think Larry wants food..." Ludwig suggested.

"Damn right i want food." Larry agreed.

"Alright let's go to Goomburger!" Bowser grinned while groaning and frowning with frustration at the same time.

"Fuck yeah!!!" Larry screamed running to the car.

"The demonic Larry strikes again." Ludwig snickered.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In King Bowser's private bathroom

"HOLD STILL!" Kammy yelped.

"No!" Bowser Jr cried while Kammy was cleaning him up.

Bowser Jr hated clean ups so he decided to pee on Kammy so he did. Bowser Jr waited for the right moment to strike and there went his pee flying onto Kammy's face while she tried to keep him still.

"GAAKKK! Your piss is disgusting Bowser Jr!" Kammy shouted.

"Thank you." Bowser Jr giggled.

Iggy and Lemmy peeked in King Bowser's private bathroom and saw Kammy and Bowser Jr.

"Why isn't Kammy outside taking us somewhere?" Lemmy asked while shrugging his shoulders worried.

"Idrk Lemmy." Iggy sighed.

"What does that mean?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't really know." Iggy explained.

"Oh ok..." Lemmy sighed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

With Bowser and Clawdia

"Ya know... maybe we should do a tournament with everyone from Nintendo and some humans as well." Clawdia suggested.

"That is a good idea and we should do that." Bowser smiled.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

In Ludwig's room

"I love playing with myself on mario kart 8 deluxe! I'm so sexy." Ludwig said honoring himself while playing balloon battle online.

After Larry was done eating some Goom nuggets and fries, he went to Ludwig's room door to find Ludwig talking to his self.

"What the-?" Larry questioned but then had let out a massive burp to the room considering the door was open.

"Larry?" Ludwig stared blowing the gas away with his hands.

"Hey Ludwig. Sorry i burped!" Larry giggled.

"Sure you are..." Ludwig sighed.


	9. chapter 9

**Almost 2 da finale i'm eggcited 4 dis.**

Chapter 9: Retarded High

Everybody at Koopa High School decided to act like complete retards since teachers are not here. Even the oldest koopaling, which you'd expect the highest of mature outta him but no that's not the case. Ludwig Von Koopa acted like a retard as well. Everything at that school turned retarded like some of Smg4's videos.

"Omg look at dis school! It's bootiful!" Smg4 cried with retard happyness.

"I liek tourtles!" Jimbo smiled.

"IT'S MUFFIN TIME! IT'S MUFFIN TIME TIME! IT'S MUFFIN TIME, SOMEBODY KILL MEEE!!!!" Frankie sang.

"Duhhhh..." Ludwig driped.

"I hope you liek spaghetti." Mario said grabbing some out of his butt.

"GAAAAHHHH!!!!" Iggy screamed.

"Nana.." Bowser Jr smirked.

"Please no pissing today..." Wendy sighed while texting on her phone.

 _Wendy's phone_

Sry 2 dstrub u 2 butt do u 2 want 2 go 2 da mall pom and bby pech?

 _Pom Pom's phone_

Yeh sur...

 _Baby Peach's phone_

Kk i at da mall all rdy just meat meh dere. i at da grl's clothes shop.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yes no school!!!" Wendy squealed running out the school putting her phone in her purse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In Pom Pom's room (In bowser's castle)

"Yay the mall!!" Pom Pom shouted.

"Screw boom boom." Pom Pom added.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

At the mall, in the girl's department

"Oooooh i can't wait to see those girls!" Baby Peach squeaked while sitting on the bench.

"BABY PEACH WE'RE HERE!!!" Wendy and Pom Pom shouted.

"Ok let's go dress up." Baby Peach suggested pointing to the girl everything department.

"Ok!" Wendy giggled.

"Let's do this..." Pom Pom said turning on her phone, going on Pandora, and turning on the song _The final countdown_.

"Right." Wendy and Baby Peach agreed putting on lipstick.

The girls ran off buying everything within stores with their parents' credit cards.


	10. chapter 10 (Finale & end)

**Ok so here's what happened after all that: Everybody and the Koopalings didn't go school ever. Again. But let's get on with the chapter**

Chapter 10: FINALE/ENDING

"Bye you guys!" The teachers and the administrators smiled.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK SCHOOL!!!" Every koopa shouted really loud even Ludwig because he honestly hated school.

Everyone threw their stuff everywhere and they all went outside not turning back.

"Well let's get ready for the next 6th grade group we'll have..." I sighed.

"Yes Dr. Candace..." Every teacher and administrator groaned.

"Should we?" The janitor koopas asked whipping out their brooms and stuff.

"Yeah start cleaning." I groaned.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In my office

I'm watching some of PKSparks' videos in my office just sipping some juice.

My phone

"NO NO NOOOOOOO!!!" Pk screamed.

"I hate this game. Screw this game." Pk muttered angrily.

Outside of my phone

"I guess mario kart 8 deluxe just hates you." I smirked.

I wrote a story of how i love Ludwig and if i was on a tv show like total drama action or something like that i would be on his team.

'Wait what if that does happen?! ...Yeah i don't think so...' I thought.

"Meh whatever. Going to the United Kingdom or Australia is what i'm striving for." I sighed happily.

I went home and so did everyone else.

"Home here i come!" I cheered.


End file.
